As Long As I'm With You
by koolbeans123
Summary: Blossom and Brick love each other,but Townsville would never approve of this relationship. What will our two favourite reds do? "My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you."- Cassandra Clare. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

**A Blossom/Brick Oneshot...maybe a twoshot,if people request it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

"Brick,be quiet... my sisters might hear you!" I whispered fiercely as he climbed in through the window.

"Sorry Babe,i just had to see you." He said as he pulled me into a kiss. I immediately relaxed and all my worries of my sisters finding us vanished. He smirked against my lips and I found myself smiling.

We both pulled away and our foreheads were touching. His crimson eyes searched my pink ones and he whispered,"I love you." I blushed slightly and whispered back,"I love you too."

I did love him. A lot. I loved him so much I was willing to betray all of Townsville and my family and follow my heart. A relationship between a puff and a ruff wasn't allowed. And we both knew it. We just didn't care.

Brick and I layed on my bed,with me in his arms. How long had this been going on? A while. We were both leaders,but here we were sneaking into each other's rooms at midnight,swapping secrets and making memories together. And we couldn't share them with anybody.

I remember asking Brick if I could tell my sisters about our relationship. "They will understand!" I remember pleading. But he knew as well as I did that no one would understand. No one would understand why we fell in love.

"Babe,you awake?" Brick asked,whispering into my ear. It pained me that we could only talk in hushed whispers for fears of our younger siblings finding out about us. We couldn't even be seen together.

Brick had to pretend to be interested in all the other girls who threw themselves at him at school everyday,and I had to pretend I absolutely hated him.

We both knew we had no choice,but it hurt,regardless. "Yeah,I am." I whispered back,choking back tears.

Brick reflexively hugged me. "Babe,what's wrong?" Tears silently fell and I tried to stop them. "Brick, Townsville will never accept us as a couple." I said,sadly.

Brick squeezed me tighter and said,"Then let's run away together." He said it like it was the easiest thing to do. Which it was. Run away. But we couldn't run away forever.

"What about our families?" Would I be betraying my sisters by just disappearing?  
>"Blossom,they'll understand one day. And when they do,we'll come back here." He was right,at least I hoped he was. They would eventually understand. But until then,Brick and I would let our love grow,in a place where our relationship would be seen as cute or romantic and where we would be seen together in public with no worries at all.<p>

"Okay. But where will we go?" I asked, the idea sounding more and more enticing by the minute.

Brick kissed me on my forehead. "Anywhere Babe. As long as I'm with you,i'll go anywhere."

I leaned in and kissed him,our kiss soft and full of love. I kissed him to seal our fate. To make a promise to him that no matter what happened,I would stay by his side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A Blossom/Brick story... should I make it a twoshot? the next chapter in Bricks POV or nah? Well it all depends on the reviews!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bricks POV)_**

It was way past midnight. Blossom and I had decided to meet on the roof of City Hall. I checked the time on my phone. Blossom was 10 minutes late. In all my years of knowing Blossom, I'd never seen or heard that she her late to anything.

What if she changed her mind? What if she had decided her family was more important than our future? I paused._ What if she didn't love me anymore?_

"Hey,Brick." Blossom said behind me as she landed gracefully on the roof. I turned around and pulled her into a huge hug,quickly stealing a kiss. "Babe,I thought you weren't coming." I said.

She looked up at me,and I could she tell she had been crying. A lot. She put her small hand on my cheek and slowly kissed me. "Brick,I will never leave you. I love you too much." She giggled slightly and blushed.

I sometimes wonder how the hottest girl I'd ever met ended up being the love of my life. Yeah,that sounds cheesy and all,but hey,love does that. Just keep that between us okay?

"I love you too,Babe." She hugged me and I could feel she was shaking violently. It wasn't even cold tonight. "B-B-Brick... they'll understand one day,right?" She was crying,quietly. "They'll know that we love each other,right?" I hugged her tighter.

"Yeah,they will." She looked up at me and I wiped her tears away. "Okay,no more tears... I promise." She said as she smiled widely.

I can still remember the day I asked her to be my girlfriend,like it was just yesterday.

_Blossom was heading for the Cafeteria. She was alone,her face down and she looked deep in thought. I smirked. This was my chance. "Blossy,Babe..." I said as I stepped right in front of her. She looked up and her pink eyes met my crimson eyes and she frowned. "Leave me alone Brick! Not in the mood to beat the crap out of you today." she yelled as she started to walk away.  
>It was now or never . I swallowed hard and said, " go out with me." I knew Blossom had heard me. She turned around,shocked. After a few long seconds,a small smile spread across her face, " Meet me on top of City Hall. Midnight." and with that she walked away.<br>I had spent the rest of the day hoping Midnight would come faster. When it finally did,I flew out of the house and top speed. She was already there when I got there. And let's just say we didn't really talk much on the roof. I grabbed her and kissed her and after a few seconds,she kissed back. we pulled apart after a few minutes to breathe. I picked her up Bridal style and it was then that I said," Be my girl,Blossom."_

Blossom softly grabbed my hand. "Are you ready,Brick?" she asked as she smiled. Putting my snapback on her head, I whispered into her ear," Im always ready,Babe." I pulled away and smirked. She only rolled her eyes.

We hovered in the air for a few seconds. "As long as I'm with you, i'll be happy." She said. I squeezed her hand. "As long as I'm with you." I repeated and we flew higher and higher,laughing and smiling because we were finally free to let love lead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! I hope it wasn't_ that _bad :) thankyou for reading my story,**

**Koolbeans out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So much for a twoshot! This has pretty much become a story. Haha! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom POV)_**

"Brick,wake up." I said, as I lightly tapped Bricks face. It was almost 7 in the morning. Bubbles should be up by now and should be knocking on my door any minute.

We were still in Townsville,in one of the gangrene gangs warehouses. It turned out Ace,the leader,knew a lot of things about forbidden love,so he didn't have a problem with lending us his warehouse.

"Babe," Brick said as he kissed my cheek. He got up to shower and 10 minutes later,we were ready to finally leave Townsville. I breathed in heavily. _'They'll understand'_ I told myself over and over again as Brick and I flew over Townsville and into a nearby city:Sonnyville.

As we walked through the streets, a little girl ran up to us. "You're Blossom! A powerpuff girl... why are you here with him,he's bad." she said,tugging on my pants. I looked at Brick immediately, who only stared at the floor.

We went into 'hiding' for about a month in Sonnyville. I often wondered how my sisters were. I missed them so much and I bet Brick missed his brothers too.

Brick and I decided to leave Sonnyville too and we headed for Megaville. There,the comments people made about our relationship were worse._ "He's a ruff,they're criminals!" "isn't Blossom supposed to be the smart one... why would she choose him." _I could tell the comments hurt Brick,but he always put on a smile and said,"They just dont know how much we love each other."

It had been a couple of months since we moved to Megaville,and Brick and I had part time jobs to pay for our apartment. No one would hire Brick at first,as he was,well, a ruff. Eventually,he had found a job as a mechanic.

One day,we were sitting together on the bed when he finally snapped. "Why don't you just leave me? why? you hear what they say out there!" Brick seemed really hurt and all of a sudden tears came to my eyes. I tried blinking them away,but I failed.

"Brick?" I asked as I reached my hand out for him. "They all think you deserve better, and you do! you need to be happy with someone everyone will appreciate. Not me." He said,his voice hoarse.

"Brick." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and put his chin on my head. "Brick,no one else needs to be happy with my choice. Only I can choose who to love,and I chose _you_." I was crying right about this point. "I don't care what they say. I love you and that's final. As long as were together,it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Brick squeezed me tighter. "Im sorry,Blossom. I love you... so much,actually." he said as he held my chin and lifted my face up to his.

"Brick,I look like shit," I said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I still fell in love with you,didn't i?" he smirked and planted a very soft,warm kiss on my lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! I can't believe people actually like this story. Thankyou so much for reading it! I want to thank 'N' for giving me the idea to write this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and liked this story.**

**You give this writer joy and the energy to get up in the morning and write stories.**

**Read and review!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Bricks POV)_**

Blossom slept peacefully next to me. I pushed a strand of hair from her face,tucking it behind her ear. She moved slightly. I paused.

She really was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. She looked even more beautiful in her sleep. If that was even possible.

"Brick stop staring at me,it's creepy." She said as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and kissed my cheek. She got out of bed and headed for the shower.

This had become our daily routine. She would wake up and catch me staring at. her,kiss me on the cheek and head for the shower. Then we would go about our day.

This had been going on for almost three years. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _Three years_. Three years of running away.

"Brick!" I heard Blossom yell for the bathroom and I ran there. Blossom was standing in the middle of the small bathroom,staring at some object in her hand.

She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Babe? what's wrong?" I asked as I slowly walked towards her. She held whatever was in her hand tightly and she wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Blossom,are you okay?" I put my hand on her forehead,she was fine. Then what was up? Blossom looked up at me,a small soft smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply. "I'm pregnant,Brick." She repeated. I pulled her up in my hands,laughing into her neck. She hugged back and she whispered into my ear, "We're gonna be a family,Brick."

I pulled her closer and kissed her. We're gonna be a family. I couldn't believe it. Blossom was pregnant,with _my_ child!

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Blossom asked beside on the bed. I kissed her hand. "Both," she smiled. "Me too," she said.

"Brick,I don't want my child to grow up here," She said,looking around the apartment. I knew what she meant. Megaville wasn't exactly the best place to raise a child.

I expected this conversation to come up later,but now it can't be helped. "Do you wanna go back to Townsville?" I asked. She looked at me. "I want what's best for this child,and if it's Townsville,then yes."

Had Townsville learnt to accept our relationship in our absence? Was three years enough for them to understand?

Blossom seemed to wonder the same thing. Would they accept our child with open arms or forever treat the kid like an outsider?

"No one will hurt my baby," Blossom said and I could tell she was troubled. I tried lightening the mood. "Oh c'mon babe, you know nobody's gonna mess with me," I said, smirking.

"Ha ha, Brick,that's hilarious," Blossom said,rolling her eyes. She giggled. We laughed for atleast half an hour. When we finally stopped, we started preparing for our depature.

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

It had been a 3 weeks since we found out I was pregnant. I put my hand on my belly. In a couple of weeks,a bulge would start to show. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay,the charity guys will come pick everything up tomorrow morning. They have the spare key." Brick said as he walked into the small bedroom.

We were leaving tonight. My heart beat faster. After three years we were finally going home. Brick held my hand. "It's gonna be okay,Blossy," He said as he put various items together for the charity people.

It was dark outside. I could barely see anything. The wind blew my hair everywhere and I hugged myself,shivering. Brick was still in apartment and he would be out soon. I stared down at the city from the roof. I would definitely not miss this place.

"Hey,Im here!" Brick said,landing on the roof. " Are you ready?" He asked grabbing my hand. I nodded. I was ready. Ready to face Townsville again.

"Then let's go," Just as we had done when we left Townsville,we flew up and up in the air with hope in our hearts. But the same question that had tormented me when we left,tormented me now: _What if they never understand?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review people!  
>Koolbeans xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes us back three years. We get to see what the rest of the puffs and ruffs did when their siblings 'disappeared' Its just to keep you wanting more!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled from downstairs. I heard one set of footsteps come down. It was Buttercup. "Buttercup,where's Blossom?" I asked. Blossom usually woke up before any of us. She would get up and read ahead of the class. Sometimes she would go for a run.

"I dont know," Buttercup said as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes. I frowned. Something didn't feel right. I couldn't hear her heartbeat at all. "I'll go check." I said as I headed up the stairs.

I knocked on Blossom's door. She didn't answer. I walked in slowly. Blossomts window was slightly ajar and her her room looked perfect. Her bed looked like it hadn't even been touched. Wait, her bed hadn't been touched. Which meant she _hadn't_ spent the night here. I started panicking.

"Buttercup!" I yelled. She was next to me in an instant. "What is it?" She asked. "Blossom's missing!"I cried out.

**_(Buttercups POV)_**

Bubbles wouldn't stop crying. I looked around the room. It wasn't a break in. Blossom would have put up a fight if it was. Blossom's window was open. But it can only be opened from the inside. Did she... leave?

"Why would she just disappear?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know,Bubbles." I said. I really didn't. Blossom had been acting secretive lately and really suspicious. Lately,she would be the last to wake up and would always look tired. One night,I swear I heard hushed whispers coming from her room,but when I confronted her about it,she denied everything.

A while ago,Bubbles and I had seen Brick and Blossom walking side by side through the halls. It was afterschool and the place was pretty much deserted. They both looked really happy. Bubbles and I had promised to keep this to ourselves for the time being.

"Let's ask Brick," Bubbles said standing up. I nodded and we flew out the room,our respective colours fading by the minute.

**_(Boomer's POV)_**

"Where's Brick?" Butch asked entering the kitchen I shrugged. "I can't hear his heartbeat." I said.

We heard a loud crashing sound coming from the front door. We were there in a second. "What the fu-" Butch started but was cut off when Buttercup tackled him. "Where's my sister?!" she yelled. Damn, I was glad Buttercup and I rarely fought. It takes strength to tackle Butch.

Bubbles stood by the door. "Did you have to destroy half their house?" she asked,rolling her eyes. She turned to me. "Is Brick here?" she asked soflty. "Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "Haven't seen him since yesterday." Her eyes widened. "Blossom's missing too!"

**_(Butchs POV)_**

"Get off me,you're heavy!" I yelled and Buttercup flew off me. "What do you mean, Blossom's missing too?" I asked,staring at the blue puff.

"We thought Brick knew something. She wasn't there at breakfast and her room looked like she hadn't spent the night there." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Do you think they're together?" Boomer asked. Honestly,it would explain a lot. Brick had completely changed when it came to Blossom. He wouldn't mock her anymore and he wouldn't join in our pranks. He also said her name a lot in his sleep.

"Maybe... I don't know... why would they be together?" I asked.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

While we all thought about Butchs question, it suddenly hit me. "Oh my gosh! They're together!" I said,smiling.

"No shit Sherlock," Butch said,rolling his eyes. "We kinda thought it was obvious," Boomer said,scratching the back of his neck.

"No,you idiots!" I said laughing. "They're _together_ together. Like in a relationship!" I said,hovering in the air. My sister had a boyfriend! I should be dancing and be happy for her... but,why would she choose Brick?

"It makes sense... The sneaking around, the private phone calls,me thinking I heard someone in her room at night and the fact that they were laughing together!" Buttercup said,standing up.

"Wait... why would Brick date a powerpuff girl? we're not exactly friends." Butch said.  
>"Maybe that's why they left... because they knew no one would accept them as a couple." I said.<p>

"Not even us." Buttercup mumbled. "We forced them to do this." I shook my head. "We can still fix it." All three of them looked at me. "Buttercup,we need to tell the professor right away. And how fast do you think we can we get to the radio station?" I asked and all four of us flew into the skies.

After telling the professor and Townsville what had happened, the four of us met up in Buttercups room. The Professor had taken it well. Better than we all thought he would. Townsville, not so much. I sighed. True love isn't always black and white,i had told Townsville. You can't choose who you love. But no one had listened.

_Im sorry Blossom,not everyone understands. _I blinked away tears. Blossom was happy with Brick,I knew it. We should all be happy for them.

"What do we do now?" Boomer asked. "We do the one thing Blossom and Brick ask for: _we understand._

_It's been three years now. Oh,Blossom,where are you?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hehe, hoped you liked it! see how awesome Bubbles is? haha! I hoped you liked it.**

**Read and Review guys,  
>Koolbeans xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

We arrived in Townsville late at night and had gone to one of Ace's warehouses,like we had the day we left.

The former criminal informed us of what happened during our absence. Bubbles had spoken to the whole of Townsville that day and apparently Townsville had found the idea of a puff and a ruff being together ridiculous.

Brick and I looked at each other. We hadn't expected Townsville to embrace our relationship and we had been fine with that. What we felt for each other at the end of the day is all that mattered.

That night,I braced myself. Townsville was going to know that it's opinions weren't going ruin the relationship we had fought for.

Right now,most of Townsville was celebrating the Mayor's birthday as he was hosting a huge party at City hall. My sisters had been invited as guests of honour. Butch and Boomer had been invited too.

Brick and I said our goodbyes as we flew to the Utonium residence. My heart jumped with joy as I saw the two storey house unchanged.

I knocked lightly and heard shuffling of feet on the other side. The Professor opened the door and stared at me.

"Blossom?" he asked smiling. I nodded. "Blossom!" he yelled as he pulled us in and hugged me.

I could hear him cry as I burried myself into his chest.

"You're finally home!" he said,smiling. I smiled back.

I turned to Brick. He had been watching us with a small smile on his face the whole time.

I feared the Professor would react coldly to seeing a former criminal in his house,but those fears quickly disappeared when the Professor shook his hand.

"Welcome home,son," he had said.

The Professor returned to his Lab a few minutes later and Brick and I went to my bedroom. I opened my closet.

"I wonder if these clothes even fit?" I asked,eyeing the clothes I had worn almost three years ago.

Throwing some oversized t-shirt I'm pretty sure was Bricks on,I jumped on the bed,falling asleep almost immediately.

_"Shut it or I'll blow your head off!"_ someone yelled from downstairs,a few hours later.

I woke up and found Brick staring at me. "Brick,that's creepy." I said,getting up. He only rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Probably Buttercup."

My heart started beating faster. They were home. Many things ran through my mind but one question made me nervous:Did they accept our relationship?

The Professor had understood. I had been so happy when I realised that,I probably would have jumped around the room if I hadn't controlled myself.

Brick and I slowly got out of the room and quietly walked to the top of the stairs.

It had been Buttercup,naturally,and Bubbles was standing next to her. But the thing that surprised me was the fact that Boomer and Butch were with them,and they all looked happy.

I looked at Brick and we both nodded. We held hands as we walked down the stairs.

"There's someone in our house!" I heard Bubbles whisper. Brick laughed loudly beside me. I sent him a half-hearted glare.

I could hear the four downstairs planning an attack and I couldn't help but giggle,a little.

We reached the bottom,hovering in the air a little.

"Hey,guys!" I said as they turned around to face us. They stood frozen. Even _Butch_ did,and that guy _never_ stands still.

Snapping out of it,their eyes widened with realisation.

"Blossom! Brick!" they yelled in unison as they flew towards us,hugging us.

Bubbles hugged me and I heard her whisper,"You're back,Blossom."

I nodded,pulling out of the embrace.

_We were back._ Running wasn't an option anymore.

She pulled me back into another hug and I laughed beside her hair,tears silently falling. I smiled,happy.

They did understand. And they accepted it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx_  
><em>**

**Here you go! I don't think this chapter was that good,but I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it,especially "N" :) I'll be continuing my other stories too.**

**Read and Review,please :)**

**Koolbeans xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

It had been a week since Brick and I returned and we had settled into the Utonium Residence quite comfortably. The Ruffs had all moved in about a year ago when my sisters started dating them.

I put my hand on my belly. In about a few weeks,my bump will start to show. Brick and I had decided to keep my pregnancy a secret so that we surprise everybody. I was laying down on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Blossom,lunch's ready." Buttercup said.

I got up and followed Buttercup down the stairs and found everybody grabbing food and laughing loudly. Bubbles had prepared a feast,as usual.

I took a seat next to Brick and he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him.

The Professor ran into the kitchen yelling," Turn the TV on!" Repeatedly.

Butch grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. 'Townville's Gossip Show' came up and we all looked at the professor. He looked nervous.

"I was waiting for the microscope commercial," he said,looking around,avoiding eye contact with anybody.

We all laughed as Susie Janes,the TV show host, welcomed Princess onto the show.

"So,Princess, everybody's wondering:where's Blossom? We were told you knew exactly what happened to the leader of the powerpuff girls." Susie Janes.

Everybody froze and turned to me. Princess smiled devilishly and nodded. "I do Susie. Blossom's back in the city,with her boyfriend," She said with her high pitched voice.

Susie's eyes opened wide as she smirked. The audience gasped and all of us in the kitchen stood abruptly.

"Brick!" Princess yelled. "That's right,Brick,former rowdyruff boy! They ran away together,and now they're back! " Susie smiled wide and looked at the camera screen.

"You heard it here first,Bubbles told the truth three years ago when she said,her sister had fallen in love with Brick and were happy together."

I looked at Bubbles and glared at her. She looked frightened and hid behind Boomer.

I turned back to the screen. Susie put her hand to her ear and looked shocked. She turned to the audience. "You will never believe what's happening,folks. It turns out most of Townsville is outside,and they're angry! Blossom's little love affair is causing a riot outside!"

I turned to everybody in the kitchen and stared at each and one of them. Butch and Buttercup looked ready for a fight,Boomer and Bubbles looked concerned and Brick looked ready to rip someone's head off.

I looked at the TV screen where footage of the growing riot outside showed and I started breathing hard. "Babe?" Brick asked,reaching his hand out to me.

I flew out of the house before he moved an inch rushed to City Hall,towards the riot.

"Blossom!" I heard Brick and the others yell as they followed me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please keep reading this story and reviewing,don't forget to review!**

**Bwahahahhaha,look how far we've come. This story was supposed to be a oneshot! It's like a really long oneshot that's 7 chapters long :) **

**Anyway,please keep reading and reviewing,**

**Koolbeans xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

I flew towards City Hall and saw many people gathered outside,yelling and screaming. My eyes widened in horror. I landed on top of City Hall and watched the rapidly increasing crowd.

"Blossom!" My sisters yelled as they landed next to me. Their eyes widened as well when they saw the crowd. "Babe,are you okay?" Brick asked,next to me. Of course not! How could I be okay when all of Townsville was against our relationship!

Tears welled up in my eyes as I shook my head.

"Where's Blossom?!" Someone yelled on the ground. "Yeah,where is that liar?" More people joined in.

Buttercup stomped her foot on the floor,leaving a huge crack. If she kept this up,the who building would collapse. Butch popped his knuckles,itching for a fight. If Buttercup and Butch had their way,this could get messy. Fast.

"Hey,up here!" I yelled suddenly,causing everyone to flinch,including my sisters and the Jojo's.

I flew down and stood right in front of the crowd. Some people moved back and tried to hide their faces._ What happened to the rowdy crowd that was here a few seconds ago?_ I thought,a smirk on my lips.

The mayor walked up to me followed by Ms. Bellum. "Blossom,I think it's best for everyone if you leave Townsville,_for good_." The mayor said. Brick stepped forward,but I stopped him by lifting my hand.

I turned towards the people of Townsville. I breathed in,and spoke up.

"People of Townsville,I have heard your concerns. But,I'm sorry. I will not listen to you,anymore. I ran away three years ago,afraid of what everyone would say about my relationship with a former villain." I turned towards Brick and smiled. He winked at me.

"I am in love with Brick,as the saying goes,'the heart wants what the heart wants'." Brick walked up to me and held my hand. "And I want Brick. I won't run away anymore. So I guess you just have to deal with it." I said,a cheeky smile on my lips.

Every one was silent. No one moved. And them suddenly,I heard someone clap. I looked up.

The mayor was clapping and soon enough more people joined in. I turned towards my sisters and saw them smiling at me. They too joined in and soon enough everyone was clapping.

Susie Janes stood at the bottom of the steps of City Hall and spoke into the camera. "That's right. Blossom just spoke to all of Townsville and it seems all the rioting is over. Townsville seems happier too now that their beloved Pink puff is back!"

Brick lifted me up and I yelled out in surprise. We hovered in the air for a while.

He gently kissed my lips and whispered in my ear.

"They've finally understood,babe. After three long years,we can finally be happy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**OMG I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the final chappie and I hope you're excited cuz I sure am. I just know you guys are gonna love it. And don't worry. I'mma start writing another story as soon I wrap this one up. If you have any ideas for a new story don't hesitate to tell me about it. You can pm me if you want.**

**Please read and review if you want the super awesome last chapter of 'As Long As I'm With You' to be uploaded super fast.  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Are your ready for the super awesome chapter? You sure? Okay!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Blossom... stay still!" Bubbles said as she tightened my dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles you're gonna kill me if you tighten it any more!" I exclaimed and my green eyed sister laughed as she walked into the room. I stared at her,my eyes wide.

"Buttercup! Why aren't you in your dress yet?" I asked,throwing a dark green bridesmaid dress her way. She caught it swiftly and groaned. "Do I have to?" She asked and I nodded repeatedly. She mumbled something as she stripped and put the dress on.

I heard a knock at the door and Bubbles ran to open it. She held the door open as my future brothers in law walked in.

"Hey Blossom!" Boomer said as he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I smiled.

I turned to Butch and glared at him. He glared right back,and after a few seconds,we both burst out laughing. He hugged me. "Look who's finally getting married." He said beside me and I lightly punched his arm.

"You look gorgeous!" Bubbles said and the others nodded. I did a little twirl. "Really?" I asked and they all chorused "Yes!"

I heard another knock on the door and Ms. Bellum walked in. She smiled my way. "Blossom,it's time." She said. I breathed in and out. _This is it. _I nodded and followed her.

I found the Professor standing outside the two huge doors that would be opening soon once the organ started playing. He looked more nervous than I did. I laughed.

"Professor,you act like you're the one getting married." He chuckled as we locked hands.

"My baby girl's getting married. I think the way I'm acting is pretty reasonable." Before I could respond,the huge doors opened and everybody inside stood up and turned to us. _This is it. This is it!_

**_(Brick's POV)_**

The doors opened and I froze. There stood the love of my life. The music started playing and she moved forward.

Even through her veil,I could tell she was nervous and I was glad when she looked my way.

All her nervousness seemed to disappear the moment she looked at me. That was the type of guy I wanted to be for Blossom. The guy who could make her feel safe and secure with just one look.

I could see the small bulge of her stomach and I smiled. We had decided not to have the child out of wedlock and our families had agreed with our decision. Though,they did take it as a huge surprise,Butch being the most surprised. "So,I'm gonna be an uncle?" I remember him asking with wide eyes.

The Professor handed her to me and I took her hand. Her hand fit in mine perfectly.

The Mayor spoke up,silencing everyone. He was the 'priest' today.

"Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today..." He said and I tuned him out. Yes,I did. I focused on Blossom instead. She was beautiful.

"Do you take Blossom Utonium to be your partner in crime?" He asked and I smirked. What I did next was probably not what other people would at their weddings,but who cares?

I grabbed Blossom by the waist and picked her up bridal style and we hovered in the air. "I do." I breathed. "Blossom,you are the best thing that's ever happened to me... " I said a few more things too,but I don't wanna bore ya with all that.

She lifted her veil_ -even before the mayor said,'you may now kiss the bride'- _and pulled me in for a kiss.

The crowd 'awwwed' and Blossom smiled against my lips as she pulled me closer.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

We slowly flew down as we pulled apart. I should have expected Brick to do something like this. I turned to my sisters and saw them smiling. Butch and Boomer were laughing too.

"Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo... I now proclaim you 'Husband and Wife'!" The Mayor said. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered as Brick and I walked down the aisle.

It had taken us three long years to get to this point in our lives,and you know what?

It had all been worth it.

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."  
><em>

_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! 'As Long As I'm With You' is... _done. _I feel lost,sad even. Bahahahaha :D woooo! We made it guys. I told ya this was a super awesome chapter,but did you believe me? Probz not :(**

**Anyway,y'all seriously gotta review,especially you silent readers :)**

**Check out my other stories too,Kay?**

**Koolbeans xx **


End file.
